Zoran Marre
Beginnings Zoran's past is unknown, what is known is that he was a slaver's personal assassin. Zoran's battle prowess made him wanted by all the local slavers, each wanting to add his skill to their criminal organizations. The slaver he was working for began to get paranoid and plotted to have Zoran killed. Zoran was sent to go to Korriban to assassinate what was considered to be an intruder to the organization. He was ambushed by his bosses men and lost the dogfight. His ship exploded and he fell through space to Korriban. He woke up on a beach a couple days later with no knowledge of his past. Student Life He enrolled in the academy, got top marks, and was a very skilled force user but was kicked out after covering for a friend. Zoran went to the bar, and while he's sitting just pondering on what he wants to do next, some students from the academy jump him. Zoran fights but cant fight them all. A wookie named Jaalbrag saved Zoran and became the first real friend he had. Guards started coming after them for having eliminated the students and Zoran stays behind to let Jaalbrag escape. Zoran gets captured and put in prison. Zoran woke up the next day and sees Lord Nihilus watching him. Nihilus set Zoran free and when Zoran walked to the hangar he saw Jaalbrag in front of a Firespray. Zoran and Jaalbrag then left Korriban. Mercenary Life 2 years have passed and Zoran has become a mercenary pilot under he employment of Lord Chimera. Most of the stuff was beginner's work like stopping disputes over small time stuff and repossessing vehicles if people couldn't pay their debt. One day, Lord Chimera walks up to Zoran and offers him the contract to help lead in the invasion of Rodia. Zoran was to try and find a peaceful solution first then if no other alternatives were available fight. Zoran arrived on the flagship of Steffo Rancis to talk diplomacy. A battle broke out after Zoran was kept hostage, resulting in the death of Lord Chimera and the loss of Zoran's left hand. After retreating back to Sullust, more specifically the Asallian Medical outpost on Sullust, Zoran had his hand replaced and attended the funeral of Lord Chimera. Zoran stopped taking contracts for a while but soon got bored with civilian life. He joined the Darklight Mercenary Corps. Rise of an Emperor Zoran left Darklight and established a small empire on Roon but it soon expanded as his Darklight family joined in. Zoran and Darklight leader Jaccien soon realized they needed more land. The next day the Lorridian Empire blockaded Nal Hutta along with many other Hutt controlled planets. Brijus of the Hutts managed to talk Zoran into betraying Jaccien and combining empires. It was a good deal at first, then everything started to fall apart. Zoran surrendered leadership and left to go traveling before establishing the New Lorridian Empire which wasn't to last. Zoran Marre, Sith Lord Zoran remembered Lord Chimera and other fallen comrades and soon tread down the path of the sith once more. Nothing was to grim for him during the last years of his reign, beheading whole villages and destroying land to strengthen his rule. Soon Zoran left his empire, and went into exile before being brought to the light side by a group of jedi. The way of the Jedi Zoran soon was a jedi knight after he had his feelings retained from him. He went on many missions destroying sith and their homes. He soon started breaking from the seal but when this was discovered they placed more seals and removed him from active duty. Zoran was placed head of security on Telos IV's jedi academy, but the seals couldn't hold him forever. The rise of Paladin Enterpri Zoran broke from his seals and slaughtered many young apprentices and destroyed much of the Academy. But the Masters that remained managed to erase his memory and send him away from Telos. Zoran woke up in a crash site laying next to a metal chunk that said Paladin Enterpri on it. Thinking this was his name, he began calling himself Paladin Enterpri. He managed to hitchhike to a spaceport. After being found by Brijus, He regained his memory and decided to stay with the Hutts. Master Inventor Zoran befriended Rhiannon Deathstrung and was recruited for the Kamino Project. Category:Characters